Gekiranger X Akame Ga Kill Announcement
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: This is an announcement for a Gekiranger and AGK crossover that a reviewer for Abare Ga Killer suggested when he messaged me. Details are inside (warning: contains spoilers for chapter 1)


**ANNOUNCMENT**

 **Hello everybody, did you enjoy Abare Ga Killer? I hope you did cause I'm making another AGK and sentai crossover however this time it's gonna be with Gekiranger.**

 **Now how did this decision come about. Well one of my 2 reviewers from Abare Ga Killer gave me two Sentai crossover ideas. One was the mentioned Gekiranger where Rio and Mele would be sent to the AGK world and attack all sides and have a completely original story and a different origin for the Teigu/Imperial Arms.**

 **And the other one would focus on Shurikenger from Hurricaneger and it would've been a parallel to Abare Ga Killer where, instead of a violent anti-hero who fights for his game reasons, this would've had Asuka join with Night Raid to help fight the empire. So yeah usual AGK affair (except for one component but I'll get to that in a bit).**

 **The Gekiranger Idea I felt was so good that, that one ultimately won out.**

 **However, this isn't something that I can simply do alone. My writing is very iffy and if it wasn't for that reviewer I would never have come up with the idea at all.**

 **So, if anyone can I would really appreciate some help with writing the dialogue, characterization and story progression.**

 **However, I am gonna have to set some ground rules:**

 **The Gekirangers themselves cannot appear. Sorry to Gekiranger fans, but if you're expecting the canon characters from Gekiranger appearing, then you're out of luck unfortunately. I am excepting the canon villains like Rio and Mele and that fly thing that comes out of Mele's mouth (I forgot his name). Bu that's it. However, that doesn't mean that Night Raid cannot fill in their roles. Although I'm still debating on whether or not I should give them the original suits. I don't know what do you all think, suits or no suits? Note: I do not use the pole system so this will depend how many people ask for the suits.**

 **Everyone has to be in character. It's as simple as that, they need to be in character. Also, I will be including OC characters that the reviewer suggested to me so I'll be getting his advise on how those characters should be.**

 **This is the most important rule. That component I mentioned earlier. You guessed it. NO NIGHT RAID DEATHS. You heard that right, you can all praise the lord, none of Night Raid will die in this, that includes Sheele and Chelsea. The other side on the other hand is still on the debate, except for Seryu she is sooooo gonna die, but her death won't happen sooner sadly it will happen a bit later. But you can breathe a sigh of relief, none of Night Raid will die. I cannot stress this enough.**

 **In case you haven't noticed I am not a fan of the character deaths in Akame Ga Kill. Sheele especially since she was the one I cared about the most and when she died I was very sad.**

 **And the worst part about it is that other fanfiction crossovers keep doing it.**

 **You name it, Devil May Cry, Darker than BLACK, Godzilla (sort of anyway because Godzilla's OC half human son is in it not Godzilla himself), Metal Gear, Fairy Tail, One Punch Man, Tokyo Ghoul (soon), Avatar the Last Airbender (soon I think, he hasn't confirmed yet), I think Fullmetal Alchemist will kill her off, I think a Power Rangers one will also, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kamen Rider Amazons, even freaking Sonic the Hedgehog kills her off.**

 **It's a real shame that Sheele has pretty much become the Kenny McKormick of fanfiction, it's Honestly depressing to me that people insist on constantly killing her off.**

 **And no don't tell me that 'she has to die because of development' or 'It's to show the much of a threat the bad guy is' or 'this is Akame Ga Kill so there has to be deaths' because, no, I will not accept that. To me it's nothing more than just an excuse for Fanfiction authors to stick to the main canon. I'm sorry if I'm offending any fanfiction authors but the excuse that 'this is AGK so deaths are a plenty' isn't gonna cut it here.**

 **And a lot of the authors justifications for doing so are absolute crap. So yes, for this and many other AGK stories I may think off, there will be no Night Raid deaths.**

 **Thankfully though, I am proud that at least a few do actually save her like BlazBlue, Final Fanatsy 7, Ben 10, I think Fist of the North Star (I don't know but I am trying to convince the author somewhat),**

 **Got it? Good.**

 **Also, there will be music cues and some of them won't necessarily be from Gekiranger or even other Sentai. Some others can be from other Toku shows like Kamen Rider or even other anime shows like Madoka Magica or Fullmetal Alchemist and maybe even American made songs I don't know or just some other tracks to help fit the mood like video game tracks or tracks from movies.**

 **As for the opening, I plan on making it the Gekiranger theme and not the AGK theme from the anime. But I will need help for the visuals for the op.**

 **Anyway, that is the announcement. As for other prjects I plan on releaseing a Kamen Rider Fanfic that I had pre-completed but it was when I first got back into somewhat writing so it's not going to be the stuff of the gods, especially since it's a one-shot crossover with a certain popular yuri visual novel. These 2 have nothing to do with each other, it was in my head and I decided to write it.**

 **I will also be writing a Kamen Rider and AGK crossover that will have a full-on continuity that will start off with AGK and slowly inch its way to other shows. And spoilers, no Night Raid deaths in that one either and there will be a pairing with an OC and a female Night Raid member. Who will this mysterious Female member be? Will she be a cut above the re- Its Sheele, the pairing is with an OC and Sheele.**

 **And if you might be asking about whether or not I'll be doing lemon stories. Well the answer to that is, eh, I might I guess but I wouldn't see those happening anytime soon. I would mainly write them if I'm just feeling it or if I'm just bored out of my mind and have nothing else to write and just write them and release them to just hold you guys over for whatever other chapter for any fanfics.**

 **And just to give you all an idea here's the plot he came up with:**

 **the plot is that the whole Rin Jū Hall is teleport to the world of akame ga kill**

 **Rio, Mele and their forces started to attack all sides. Rio notice that Tatsumi,mine, and Seryu's teigu, rio wonder about this an pour a huge amount of Rinki toward them,but out of their teigu,for koro change shape into animal humanoids in Chinese style clothing, rio knows that they are Fist Sages or Kensei**

 **the spear welder,the dragon style fist sage Tyrant  
from pumpkin,the crane style who also uses throwing weapon shau xig  
the dog style grappler Hekat zu**

 **rio fought the three sages but got away,Tyrant and the other masters went with night raid,after hekat told seryu off,telling her that he hates to eat red meat**

 **also the people can still use the teigu,but seryu walk out on her:**

 **more of the idea at night raid HQ,Tyrant explain his story**

 **long ago, when powerful creature attack the land,both Geki Jūken and Rin Jūken schools both send their best fighters to deal with it. the battle was long and dangerous in the end only an handful of fighters from both school remian. To finshed the beast once and for all, the fighters used Kensei ending the horrific fight with a forbidden Geki Waza that sealed the Kenmas' bodies and forced them into their current animal so turning their bodies into energy. the First Emperor found this power and have many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses with it. Now they're freed.**

 **right, after Tyrant story,night raid want proof,so when Tyrant notice both Lionel and Murasame,he channel his Geki into them, freeing two more Kensei**

 **master of lion grappling ken, lie ken**

 **master of snake poison ken Dúshé Yīxué**

 **tyrant gotten weaken and dushe help him, he explain while he create poison with his fighting style,he using them for medicine,he explain that they just gotten freed so their geki is low at the moment.**

 **tryant explain about the Geki Jūken, chi within their bodies that manifests their passion for justice, called Geki so while night raid talk about,**

 **at Rin Jū Hall,a cloaked person show up in front of rio,that person is honest son Syura,we already talk about that**

 **no Tyrant talk with Tatsumi,who learn from each other, so Tyrant and the other masters decide to teach some of night raid Geki Jūken Beast Arts. so with their geki they found that Tatsumi,mine,and Lubbock can with sheele and akame, the group find the old juken temple,mostly in ruins. their they started the trainig:**

 **tatsumi his heart,lubbock his body,and mine with Technique**

 **meanwhile at Rin Jū Hall,rio plan to use Syura as a spy, to find teigu that have high amount of Rin Jūken,which may have Rin Jūken masters that they can freed and their forces can grow,Syura show his new Rin Jūken form,which is based on the scorpion**

 **while our heroes trained,the Rin Jū Hall made it move, night before Syura past the Chamber of Trials gaining full power of the scorpion Rin Jūken style,him,rio,and mele used their Rinki releasing technique on Teigu Shambhala,freeing the porcupine based Rin Jūken zing,who a master of using needles and bare hand to attack a person presuress points who teach syura some of his style**

 **then rio,mele and a troop of Rinsis attack the palace,when budo went to face them and he touch rio,it was syura who attack budo,telling him he not worthy to touch the leader of rin juken,shocking honest and the others  
honest demand syura what is this,which he respond removing his cloak,showing his new Rin Jūken clothes,saying he no longer goes by that weak name,he is scorpion Rin Jūken user Dúyè Xiē(vemon scorpon) xie himself make short work out 100 of the emperor soldiers,who where train by budo himself while mele attack and beaten the Jaegers with little effort**

 **when Esdeath tried to fight rio,Xiē stop her,saying she too weak to fight him,this angered her saying she kill her first traitor. Budo,honest and the emperor watch the fight,figuring no matter how strong he is,Esdeath can beat him,but when the fight,she is outmatch and even using her ice power proved no match for him. Then xie uses the sealing style on esdeath,make sure she cannot use her ice. He said that she is weakness and weakness is failure and he walks away from the beaten general,honest made his move with Erase Stone,figure to destroy whatever arms this group** **using and he is shock,xie explain that they don't use any Imperial Arms at all, and he taken the stone from him,saying we do have a use and added, the reason you get to live is that we were father and son,next time you tried this i wont spare you.** ****

 **with the stone,mele grabbed Rubicante,and Yatsufusa the three once again used the technique to free three more Kenma and the group walking out,with the emperor asking why leave if they where he wanted the throne why spare them,rio look at the throne and smashed it,saying he is not to rule, just to show that the rin juken style will top everything and mele and xie set up a huge rin juken banner in the courtyard.**

 **I apologize if this spoils stuff but I could really use the help and I felt it was important so you could all help me with this.**

 **Thank you all for listening and I hope that you can assist me just as much as the reviewer has.**

 **See you till then.**


End file.
